The Infinite Playlist
by Alqalunte
Summary: Modern AU. Lieutenant Duckling. It only takes one night to find the one you love. Loosely based on Nick and Norah's Infinite Playlist (both book and movie) and then I'll go my own way. There will be some Outlaw Queen and Franken Wolf and other pairings. There will be humor, romance along with the adventure and angst, just so you know.
1. Chapter 1 Killian

Chapter 1

Killian

It's been a shitty four months. Liam. Milah. College. At least I have my music. Now that I'm on stage I fell the warm lights on me, partially blinding my view. I can't really see their faces but they are swaying to our music, and I just let go. This is where I find my peace. My guitar, Jeph's vocals, Robin's bass, Auggie's drums. Jeph is trying out the ph in his name, thinks it gives him more class or something of the sort. I doubt that it'll last more than a month. We put up with his eccentricities; we are a band that's what you do specially when these guys are all you have left. We are all screwed up, every one of us in their own way. Music is our salvation. The only constant companion I have left.

I feel my fingers drifting from chord to chord. I let the music take over me, and I pour my soul into my guitar.

But somehow a strange magnetism calls me. I raise my head to watch to crowd, all I see is a faceless mass. Some are enjoying our set (almost as much as I am), others are just passing time, and then I see _her_. My world crashes, collapsing into reality like a bucket of freezing water hitting me. I didn't ask much after Milah broke up with me. All I asked was for her not to show up at our gigs. Of course she ignored me. Shit.

I hadn't seen her in weeks. Perhaps she misses me. Maybe she wants reconciliation. She looks beautiful. No one can deny she is a stylish dresser. With her black leggings and her white Ramones shirtdress and her black studded belt that defines her figure oh so well. I miss her.

As I stare in her direction but I notice she is not alone. There is some guy with her. Damn her! She brought a date to my gig! That bitch! It's like she wont stop until I'm completely broken.

I attempt to go back to the zone. I let Auggie's beat sync with my heart and Jeph's voice to guide me back into oblivion. My guitar shall be the voice that channels my broken heart.

But my release is short-lived. The song is coming to an end and then I'll have to face the harsh reality. F#$* my life!

And the song ends.

I don't wish to join the crowds. I want to stay hidden in my stage. Separated from all the otherness that roams the nooks and crannies of the club.

I offer to put are _d__œ__mons_ back to rest. I know each instrument represents the soul of each of these guys. No one outside the circle is meant to touch them. You shouldn't touch other people's souls, that is just bad form. And so I do my work in silence as I feel the interest of the crowd fade from the figures leaving the stage. Between bands some go about their business: drinks, chat, piss. I become invisible as I fade into the background.

Once again I'm disappointed as I see that my task has ended. To quickly, way too quickly. Back to the world of the living, even though I know I'm dead. I feel ghoulish going through the motions, but that is my life now.

I scan the club for my friends. Auggie, as usual, is surrounded by girls. I can see he is scrutinizing the crowd of gruppies searching for his next victim, someone who will worship him like the rock god that he hasn't become yet. But soon. Some day his idol status will become a reality.

Jeph has once again found himself surrounded by an awkward crowd of hipsters. Boys and girls basking in his peculiar disheveled style learning everything there is to learn of his fashion sense so that they might imitate him in a near future. Trendsetter. Recently he has decided that he'll wear a top hat on top of the explosion he calls hair. God bless him and his eccentric fashion sense. Jeph is all for the drama and the flare when he is around a bunch of strangers, his adoring fans. But I've known the guy for a while; I've seen him without his façade. I've shared his pain. I wish him well.

I walk on, looking for Robin. Since Liam died he has been there for me unconditionally. My second brother, although my heart still aches for the first. But I am thankful that unlike Milah Robin didn't cut me lose. He stayed and helps me deal with my messed up shit. I find him sitting by the bar. He is chatting up some brunette, she seems to have some Latin blood in her. Even though it might not turn into something serious I hope she doesn't hurt him. I don't want to sound selfish, but I wouldn't have the energy to nurse another breaking heart other than my own at this time.

I decide that Robin doesn't need a third wheel as he is seeking to find a connection. I nod to him and give him encouraging thumbs up. I try to appear fine, the same old Killian, but my heart isn't set in preserving this mask. My face drops as I find an empty stool further in the bar. I want to drown my sorrows in rum. I want to feel numb tonight. There are two problems, first I'm underage but that doesn't matter tonight because we are once of the band playing in this outstanding establishment. The second and most important problem is that the bartender insists on ignoring me as he flirts with an enthusiastic read head. Damn. Every one has some one, except for me. I can feel I'm not worth anybody's time. I am broken. Defective. Unworthy.

Somebody shoves my left shoulder and the unexpected body contact wakes me from my spiral down to self-loading. I tilt my head and catch a glimpse of blonde curls. They are colored with pink and blue highlights, product of the bouncing lights in the club. I turn my attention to the owner of this golden mane. She is breathtaking, even with her think rim glasses. I can catch a glimpse of green that dominates the irises of her eyes. She is wearing a red leather jacket, I can't see the shirt that is under it, and the rest of her ensemble consists of a pair of black skinny jeans and combat boots. She seems to be a little spitfire.

"Excuse me," she says casually as she uses the barstool as a platform and my head as a stabilizer. I can feel the fingers of her right hand grasp through my hair as she finds a grip. A loud whistle coming from her lips wakes me from the trance caused by her touch. At the sound the bartender returns into action and heads our way obediently. She leans in to tell him something, but I can't hear what their saying. Before I can order my drink the bartender is already gone. Back to stare into the loving eyes of his red head.

I am left there in this awkward position with the blonde. She seems lost in her own thoughts, but her hand is still on my head and I can fell the heat of her body close to me. I'm not used on having my personal space invaded by strangers, but I don't mind her.

My eye catches the sight of Milah. She is headed towards me with her boy toy at hand. No, I don't want to talk to her. I don't want to see her again. She will not get to how broken I am. I need to put on another mask quickly I need to hide. I turn towards the blonde and raise myself from the seat so that I can see her eye to eye.

"Sorry love," I try to sound as suave as possible, "but would you mind being my girlfriend for the next five minutes?"

Her green eyes stare at me. A roller coaster of emotions goes through them. Confusion. Annoyance. Anger. She removes her hand from my head and prepares her exit. Just as well, even a stranger can tell that I'm not worth the time. I need to get better at acting like a balanced person.

Then, out of the blue, I feel strong hands gripping my collar as she crashed her lips onto mine.


	2. Chapter 2 Emma

**Chapter 2**

**Emma**

Awesome. Awesome night. Not only have I managed to "misplace" Ruby. Well, actually she ditched me with that wolfish smile of hers as she followed some random guy. Now Milah is coming right my way. God I hate her so much. Milah, not Ruby. Argh, her and her and her stupid mall outfit. There is nothing real about that girl and yet, all the guys crumble at her feet. She loves to rub it in my face. _"Alone again Emma?"_ she asked sweetly, obviously not really concerned by my situation, but rather happy. _"Perhaps if you do something with you hair. I mean you already have a pretty shitty personality. Lets not add terrible hair to the mix, right?"_ And then she proceeded to loosen my hair from my ponytail. It's sad to think that in our society this is what passes for a make over. Either way, I kept my hair down, not because of her but because I felt like it. That happened on the bus ride to New York, but now I just want to avoid her.

And not this guy asked me to be his 5 minute girlfriend. Listen buddy, just because you are a future rock god in the making it doesn't mean that you can treat a girl this way. Just because his guitar skills made me wanna forget myself and enter a trance that involved only him and his music, that doesn't mean that he is getting any of this with minimal effort. But then I see his eyes, they are impossibly blue, the color of the Greek sea. Wow. But there is something else reflected in them. Pain. Sadness. Self-loading. I get you buddy; we are on the same boat.

I made up my mind. Perhaps a PDA will make Milah go around us without bothering me. Plus this guy did ask if I could be his girlfriend. 5 minute girlfriend. Enough time for a memorable relationship. A kiss. A smile. An awkward node and then the goodbye. Yes, nothing more. Well, perhaps some day he'll write a song about our meaningful relationship.

Enough pondering. I'll take the plunge. The literal plunge as I launch my lips unto his.

* * *

Fuck him! God I hate him _so_ much. First his guitar touches my soul. Then his eyes make me lose myself in the sea. Now his mouth is making me see stars. Fuck him!

Although he was caught off guard it only took him a couple of seconds to register what was going on and return the kiss. I felt his strong hands get to work, on gripping the back of my head, the other placed in my back pushing me closer to him. Two can play that game. I slide one of my hands to the back of his head. I'd felt his silky hair earlier when I used him to anchor myself. I'd liked it. And now my fingers where back. Yay! My right hand slid to his arm. Well hello sailor! Some one has been working out.

He is the one that breaks up the kiss. As breath returns to my body I open my eyes and encounter the sea staring at me. He has a goofy smile plastered on his face and I lose my breath. Damn, my 5 minute boyfriend is hot! I think I smiled goofily right back at him. The next thing I knew he was resting his forehead on my forehead. I noses where touching too, eye contact still unbroken and I felt that he was playing with a lock of my hair between his fingers. I can definitely get used to that.

"Killian! Emma!" a voice broke the spell we had fallen into. We both turned around to find Milah looking straight at us. Half startled, half pissed. Good. "How do you know each other?"

_My_ boyfriend was stunned into silence. Blinking uncontrollably and moving his lips like a fish. Clearly trying to formulate an answer. Adorable. Dorky, but adorable.

"We go to the same dentist," I said coolly, "Doctor Grumpy Grumpowitz." Okay so that last part was unnecessary and not delivered with the same poise as the first one.

Milah remains unmoving and changes to stare at my boyfriend. Not on my watch sister. I place my left hand possessively on the back of his neck. I start making circles with my index finger in his hair. Then I move to his eat and maintain the circular motion. I can his hairs react to the electricity of my touch. I fell good and powerful, getting such a reaction from him. He holds his breath in.

I smile innocently at Milah, and she nods awkwardly and leaves in a rush. Her latest victim trailing stupidly after her. And then my boyfriend had to ruin it all yelling after her.

"Did you get my mixes?"

Mixes? He sends Milah mixes? The only guy that sends her stuff like that is her poor ex-boyfriend. Never met the man but I know he makes the coolest playlists. The mysterious KJ. KJ! Holy crap! Killian is the K in KJ. NO! I refuse to believe that I just made out with Milah's sloppy seconds. Argh. I hate him!

There is only one thing left to do.

I ran.

* * *

**Reviews please? and thanks for reading.**


	3. Chapter 3 Killian

**Chapter 3**

**Killian**

What the fuck just happened? I'm sure that I must look like a deer in headlights at the moment. First I was kissed, out of the blue, by this blonde goddess. Then Milah showed up and ruined the perfect moment. I gathered that she knew us both and was surprised to see us together. Then, inadvertently, I got caught in the middle of what to me looked very much like a catfight. Emma, I think that's her name. Emma definitely won, her hands felt divine in the back of my neck as she was marking me. Apparently now I belong to her. Then Milah bolted before I could ask her about my mixes (currently I left at her door step "Road to Closure Vol. 12", my best one yet). Then Emma gave me this horrified look and bolted herself. So finally I was a left alone and confused.

Stuff like that doesn't happen to me. EVER.

"Go after her," Robin's voice pulled me back into this weird reality.

"Right," I said as I got up to go in Milah's direction.

"No, not her you eegit!" and he smacked me in the back of my head, and then launched me towards the blonde's direction.

I didn't feel like arguing. So I followed the glimpses of blonde hair as I struggled through the crowd. As I did that I finally felt like I knew how Alice felt, Emma was my white rabbit, and I was entering Wonderland. I never stood a chance.

I moved frantically around the mass of people, refusing to give up the chase. The floor was filled again as the next band was preparing to take the stage. I became agitated not wanting to imagine the possibility of losing her in the sea of people.

A few _'excuse me's'_ and _'out of my way's'_ later I was rewarded by catching up to with my white rabbit. I almost ran her down when she stopped dead on her tracks. The only thing that halted my collision were my hands that found their way to her waist as I grasped for something to stabilize myself with. As I gripped her wait she turned violently at my touch.

Her emerald eyes were flaming up at me. I was thankful that she was wearing glasses; clearly they were functioning as a barrier that stopped her stare from realizing burning lasers beams into my skull. She said nothing, but remained indignant. Her mouth pouting as a frown took over her face.

I leaned in as the music began. "What's wrong love?" I inquired, wanting to know more about this ethereal muse.

Her eyes softened as she became defeated. "I can't do this," was all that escaped softly from her lips. Her glare turned and I followed it. It took me straight to a scene involving a brunette and this one guy; I think his name is Whale, from the band Classic Monsters. They looked, well to put it in a classy way, intimate. It seemed that there was an invisible rope that force them together, and leaving no space in between them. But on further observation I did noticed that the brunette was somewhat intoxicated and Whale was not going to let that opportunity go to waste.

"How can I help?" my voice must have startled Emma because she turned to me. The moment of defeat was over and she hoisted herself into action. She pushed me aside and trampled towards the "couple". With titanic force she separated them. Protestations from both parties were verbally outspoken and a murderous glare from my blonde lady was delivered swiftly. Whale promptly understood that he was to stop in his retrieval action and raised his hands in defeat as he turned around and walked away.

Now Emma was left triumphant, holding up her prize by the arm; a dazzled brunette in a very short dress that was beginning to drift away from consciousness and collapse ungracefully unto the floor.

At the sight I sprang myself into action and helped Emma with what I hoped was a good friend and not a girlfriend. The blonde glared at me violently as I came into contact with the brunette's other arm. Although her eyes were filled with apprehension I for once felt quite relived as I noticed that once again I was the center of her undivided attention. I managed to grin, charmingly if I say so myself. "How can I help?" I asked as I wrapped the brunette's arm around my neck and raised her to her feet, sharing the burden with Emma.


	4. Chapter 4 Emma

**Chapter 4.**

**Emma**

Awesome. Awesome night. Not only did I not escape successfully from my 5 minute boyfriend. Now I also have to rescue Ruby from the clutches of that slimy bastard Whale. Womanizer.

That totally bummed my out. I was running to Ruby for help only to discover that she is the one that needs my help. Great, I'll be her savior, but I'd really like to have a savior of my own.

* * *

I don't know how I did it, but I managed to unscrew Ruby and Whale. Yay! But my feat is short-lived, I can feel Ruby sinking down. The Titanic was less dramatic than my best friends descent towards the floor of a New York club. Unhygienic, that is all I have to say about that.

"How can I help?" my super hot 5 minute boyfriend asks with a grin. Well, our beautiful relationship's time isn't up yet, so I might as well use it.

I know he is in a band, therefore he must have a van to carry around the instruments, and that means that he can give us a ride.

"I need to take her home." He nods as we both share Ruby's weight in our shoulders.

"Areyoummaddatme?" I hear my drunken friend's words.

"No," I answer briskly and continue with our unfashionable departure from the dance floor.

"What did she say?" My boyfriend asks. Understanding Ruby during a drunken haze is an art that I've come to master during our past years of adventures. It's very helpful, plus, she can do the same thing for me. I always cherish our post party conversations, and yet I can never remember them.

At the moment I don't want to serve as translator between the drunken and the overly educated. I through Killian a nasty look, the message, "shut up." He gets the hint.

"I am parked right outside" he motions with his head. Boom! Did you see that? My detective skills are off the charts. I am beaming proudly at my expert deduction. But once again, another one of my victories is short-lived as Milah's gigantic head graces us with her presence again. I just can't catch a break tonight, can I?

"Kili I need you," she purrs. Bitch. Acting all needy in front of _my_ boyfriend. 5 minute boyfriend. I know we have about 3 more minutes in our relationship, but until then he is mine! Although he is her _ex_. Ewwwww. Crap! The insecurities come rolling back, almost as they had never left. "I need your car Kili." Now she turned her voice to a seductive tone. Kili? Nobody call my boyfriend ridiculous pet names. Although it could be a cute Tolkien reference. NO! I made my mind, no silly pet names. This situation requires my full attention and not a stupid inner debate about nicknames.

Once again Killian loses his ability to speak. Typical male, drooling over Milah. We are going to have a very serious conversation about that. So dude, did you know that she cheated on you the whole time you were together? Idiot.

"There is no room for you, not tonight Milah." Whoops, that sounded more possessive and bitchy than I had intended. But her demeanor changes from coy and flirty to down right pissed off.

"Shouldn't you be taking drunkzilla here back home?" She enquires cold-heartedly.

"Shatyouattathis youbimbohag." Oh Ruby, bless her heart. Feisty and on my side, even when totally wasted.

"You heard her." I deliver the lay as I take a firm stand against the wicked witch that is Milah. From the corner of my eye I can see Killian's face. "WTF" is written all over it as he eyes Ruby and me suspiciously. At least he is no longer speechless thanks to Milah's presence.

Before anything else happens Milah scoffs and walks away from us. Yeah Ruby told her! So now, with the Wicked Witch vanished, we have a clear path through the yellow brick road that will take us out of the club and to the safety of the van. I start to pull both my companions on the direction of the door. I notice that I have even more weight to carry; now that Ruby has drifted into unconsciousness. I'm a good friend, the things I do and put up with to just to keep Rubes safe. Somebody give me an award.

* * *

Finally we leave the club. The cold air of the New York night hits me in the face. Muffled sounds come from behind us as the city lies ahead of us, waiting. It looks like a good night for an adventure. But that will not happen since I have to take my wasted burden back home. Man! And I was so excited about tonight.

Killian's movements make me return to the world. He stops a few paces ahead and points a finger towards the direction of his van.

And _then _I notice something that will definitely screw up my perfect plan.

"What the hell is _that_!?" is all I am able to say.

* * *

**Thanks for reading.**

**Reviews?**


End file.
